Bo
Bo Dennis is a Succubus and the protagonist of Lost Girl. She is portrayed by Anna Silk. Episode opening credits monologue by Bo: "Life is hard when you don’t know who you are. It’s harder when you don’t know what you are. My love carries a death sentence. I was lost for years. Searching while hiding. Only to find that I belong to a world hidden from humans. I won’t hide anymore. I will live the life I choose." Introduction Bo is a bisexual Succubus raised by human parents who adopted her as an infant. During her first sexual experience, she involuntarily killed her high school boyfriend by draining him of his life energy. Not knowing what she had done and why it had happened, Bo ran away from home, living a life without friends or family, and moving from place to place, changing identities each time she killed again. It was not until she was discovered by the Fae, and helped by the Light Fae's human doctor and scientist, that she finally learned what she was and how to control her chi-draining powers. Character arc Not much is known about Bo's early life except that she was given up as an infant by her birth mother, Aife, so that she would not be kept by her evil father, a Dark King. She lived with her adoptive human parents as "Beth Dennis" and grew up in Grimley believing she was human. Her deeply religious conservative parents often took her to church and taught her that sex was evil. Despite her upbringing, she was unable to control her urges and at the age of eighteen she unintentionally killed her boyfriend, Kyle Williams, during her first sexual experience. Scared and confused, she turned to her parents for their succor, who then revealed that she was adopted. They informed Bo that they knew nothing of her origins and the only trace of her past was a baby photo of her with the name''' "Bo"' written on the back. Angry, she ran away from home, creating different identifications in order to escape detection, fearing she was being sought for Kyle's murder. In the show's first episode Bo is seen working as a bartender at a hotel bar. This is where she first meets Kenzi, who is there pick-pocketing its clients. An aggressive male patron targets Kenzi and slips a date-rape drug into her drink and then follows her to the elevator. Bo, who saw what he had done and knew what he was up to, followed them, and in order to save Kenzi she chi-drained and killed him. When the body is later discovered, both Dyson and Hale (Light Fae working as detectives in the human police force) surmise that the man was killed by a Fae and investigate further. When they realize Bo is the assailant, they abduct her and take her to the Fae Elders for interrogation. Bo is examined by Lauren, the Light Fae's human doctor and scientist, who is able to deduce that Bo is a Succubus. Bo is confused but happy to find out that she is not abnormal and that there are others like her. Lauren informs Bo that with help she can learn to control her powers and no longer unwittingly kill someone in order to feed, which greatly relieves Bo. Bo is forced by the Fae to prove herself in a "trial by combat", after which she is given the choice to align herself with either the Light or Dark Fae clan. Bo refuses to join either side, proclaiming "I choose humans!" after Kenzi had risked her own life to find out what had happened to Bo and try to help her. Although the two Fae leaders of the local territory, The Ash and The Morrígan, were uncertain about Bo's decision to remain neutral, Trick convinced them to accept it in order to find out who had been responsible for concealing her existence for so many years. With Kenzi as her sidekick, Bo established herself as a private investigator for Fae and human clients, her neutral status allowing her to interact with Light Fae and Dark Fae for information, even if she is not protected against attacks by either clan. Personality Bo is fiercely independent and chooses not to subjugate herself to either the Light Fae or Dark Fae, and frequently disregards the rules of the Fae world in order to do things her own way. Despite being independent, she has shown great loyalty to her friends, frequently risking her life to help them. Having suffered verbal and religious conservative abuse from her adoptive parents, Bo had a great deal of resentment and guilt towards them. Before making peace with her adoptive mother, Mary, she confessed that her mother's cruel words about her being "a monster" – after Bo sought her help and support when she caused Kyle's death – often echoed inside her head. Because she grew up among humans, Bo does not regard them as inferior beings as most other Fae do, and prefers to live among them while still keeping her true nature hidden. Due to her succubus species Bo is an extremely sexual being, not only needing sex to feed and survive but also to heal. Since learning how to control her chi-drawing powers, Bo has been able to enjoy sex freely without fear of killing a sexual partner. Despite being a succubus, Bo has expressed her desire for a monogamous relationship. She has deep romantic feelings for both Dyson and Lauren, and goes on to explore personal relationships with each of them at different times. Relationships * Kenzi is Bo's best friend and sidekick. They live together in an abandoned old house they nicknamed The Clubhouse. They are partners in a private investigation business. Their relationship can best be described as a very close sisterly bond. * Dyson Bo's relationship with Dyson is both intense and complicated. Because Dyson is Fae, Bo is able to feed off him without causing much harm. They initially had an arrangement in which Dyson let Bo chi-feed from him and heal from the sexual energy created between them. This caused them to develop feelings for each other and they fell in love. :In Vexed, he stopped Bo from killing Vex, a Dark Fae Mesmer, because, as he said, "If you kill him they won’t stop until you’re dead." In the finale episode of Season 1, Dyson offered his wolf to The Norn so that Bo could have his strength when she battled Aife, but The Norn tricked him and took his love for Bo and his ability to love anyone else. Bo broke up with Dyson when she discovered that he had lied to her about knowing who her birth mother was and that he had been Trick's secret agent assigned to keep her under watch. In Into the Dark, Kenzi forced The Norn to give her the vial containing Dyson's love essence and his love for Bo was restored, but he did not tell Bo. During Season 2 and Season 3 the two are exclusively friends; however, during Bo's Dawning passage inside The Temple, Dyson finally confessed to Bo that he loved her, but would not interfere with her relationship with Lauren, and would wait for her. The Bo/Dyson romantic relationship is sometimes referred to as Team Dyson. * Lauren is a human doctor and scientist, and the property of The Ash (leader of the Light Fae). In the first episode of the series, Lauren examined Bo and was able to determine that she was a succubus, and offered to help Bo learn how to control her chi and sexual energy drawing so that she could feed or heal without hurting or killing anyone. They became friends, with an obvious sexual and romantic attraction between them. :However, Bo did not act on her attraction for fear that she would hurt Lauren. Bo finally gave in when Lauren seduced her in Vexed, after The Ash commanded Lauren to find a way to distract "the succubus" so that Bo could be delayed from finding out about Vex and prevent her from confronting him. If Bo were to injure or kill Vex it would have created a volatile problem between the Light and Dark Fae, and provided The Morrígan with a reason to execute Bo. After Lauren admitted to Bo that she had been ordered by The Ash to distract her, Bo felt betrayed and relations between them became tense; and although Lauren tried several times to explain her reasons to Bo, she would not listen. After the suicide attack in Blood Lines that killed many Light Fae Elders and critically injured The Ash, Lauren helped Bo recover the Koushang which would help her when she confronted Aife. Bo promised to make amends with Lauren after the fight and they shared a kiss before Bo left. Their friendship was restored in Season 2, but experienced many obstacles after the new Ash, Lachlan, restricted most of the personal freedom Lauren had been allowed by the previous Ash. In BrotherFae of the Wolves, Lauren sought sanctuary in Bo's home and their romantic relationship was rekindled in It's Better to Burn Out Than Fae Away. Bo then discovered that Lauren had a girlfriend, Nadia, that had been lying in a comatose state for five years and for which finding a cure was the reason Lauren had pledged herself as a servant to The Ash. : Lauren found out from Lachlan that the previous Ash had a Dark Shaman curse Nadia into a coma so that he could retain Lauren as his scientist and physician human property. Bo and Lauren maintained a close relationship until Bo released Nadia from the curse and they shifted into being "very good friends". After Bo was forced to kill Nadia when she threatened Lauren's life, the romantic relationship that had existed between them was gradually reinvigorated. In Season 3, Bo asked Lauren to be with her in a real relationship together and their union was the first time Bo said "I love you" to anyone. Bo initially tried to be sexually monogamous, but it caused problems for her succubus feeding needs. Lauren understood Bo's nature and told her she could feed from others, except for Dyson (because he was her ex-lover). However, after Tamsin tells Lauren in Delinquents that she and Bo had kissed without it having involved feeding (unaware that the kiss was the result of Trick and Stella touching the Dawning Invitation Machine at the same time they first kissed in Fae-ge Against The Machine), Lauren felt hurt and discouraged, and not able to give Bo what she needed. Afterwards, Lauren then told Bo that she wanted a "break" from the relationship because she was not happy and felt like she was losing herself. Bo eventually became concerned that their separation might not be temporary. The Bo/Lauren romantic relationship is sometimes referred to as Team Lauren or Doccubus. * Trick is one of Bo's most trusted friends and mentor in regards to the Fae world. In Into the Dark, it is revealed that he is Bo's maternal grandfather and Aife's father. * Aife is Bo's birth mother whom Bo met in Season 1. At first Aife posed as Saskia, a succubus who wanted to educate Bo on the ways of her species. When Bo discovered that Aife was her mother, she was willing to speak to her and learn about her, even after she kidnapped Bo. After Bo realized that Aife was evil, the two fought in hand-to-hand combat. Bo won the fight after Trick used his Blood Sage powers to revive Aife's maternal bond, and stop her from hurting and killing Bo; while Dyson simultaneously supplicated The Norn to transfer his wolf strength to Bo. Aife let herself fall from the top of a staircase and her body was seen being carried away by an unidentified man. In Season 2, Aife's whereabouts were unknown. In Season 3, she resurfaced as a Fae specimen confined within a glass cell inside Dr. Isaac Taft's laboratory, along with Dyson. * Ryan Lambert is a Dark Fae Loki with whom Bo had an on-going sexual relationship in Season 2. Ryan and Bo's hedonistic relationship thrived on the fact that neither of them was interested in an emotional, committed relationship. Bo also used him to heal and he was willing to let her feed from him. After Kenzi discovered that Ryan was Dark Fae, Kenzi told Bo to end the relationship. Bo lied to Kenzi and continued the relationship behind her back. However, they both ended it after nearly marrying each other as a result of her accidentally enthralling him with her blood, which coincided with her being struck by a Fae-induced amnesia (Fae-nted Love). * Dark King is the title by which Bo's Dark Fae biological father is known. He is a powerful and evil king that held Aife prisoner for centuries, during which time she gave birth to Bo in his prison. Bo has referred to him as a "monster" and has feared that she, too, could be a monster because of him. His name, status, species, and powers have not yet been established. (He is suspected of being "The Wanderer" from Season 3.) Powers and abilities Several times through the first season she was referred to as being untrained, but displayed exceptional intuitive skills; and she has become stronger as she learns more about herself. Her powers include: * Suctioning the life force (the "chi") from someone during a kiss. (Her eyes turn a luminous blue when this occurs.) * Accelerated healing by "feeding" through kissing or absorbing the energy created from having sex. * Replenishing a person's chi – control of this power was limited at first, but since The Dawning she can bring people back from death who were not killed by a succubus. * Controlling a person by temporarily enthralling them with her touch – this ability only works if the person would be receptive to Bo's sexual advances (she had no effect on a Gay male security guard in Food for Thought). * Seeing the level of lust a person feels by looking at their aura. * Showing intuitive proficiency with various weapons. * Stronger and faster than average human. This increases and decreases based on the last time she fed and what she recently fed on. Feeding on humans satiates and keeps her 'engine' running, but she has been shown to become more powerful after feeding on Fae. * Draining several beings at once. This happened for the first time in Death Didn't Become Him when Lauren's life was threatened by The Lich, revealing a Dark Bo alter ego when anger and desperation ignited her rage. Her entire body glowed and her voice changed, becoming very deep and resounding. While in this state she hinted at another, stronger ability by proclaiming that she could be the most powerful Fae of all: ::"''I can be more powerful than all other Fae. Everyone will kneel at my feet. There will be no more Dark and no more Light. There will be only me." :Upon which she chi-drained everyone in the room except Lauren, broke the collar and chain that held her, and thereafter lost consciousness. When she revived, she could not remember what had just happened. She also appeared stronger and faster than her already high level. :In Faes Wide Shut, she needed Lauren to stand up to her and coax her back from her Dark Bo alter ego, and after passing The Dawning, Bo's control of her powers has increased – but how much she can control her Dark Bo side remains to be seen. As the granddaughter of The Blood King: * Enthralling someone with her blood (Fae-nted Love). :In Into the Dark, Trick tells Bo that just like her mother, Aife, her blood has "the power to enslave others, to bind them to your will.” As well as her succubus powers, her unaligned Fae status gives her some advantages in Fae society: * She can freely associate with both Light Fae and Dark Fae (such as entering the territory of either clan without provoking conflict). * Can use her powers on occasions where both the Light and Dark cannot due to adherence to ancient laws. However, her neutral, non-clan affiliation leaves her more vulnerable to being eliminated by assassins if she makes enemies within either clan. Category:Site administration Category:Content Category:Development and Production Category:Seasons Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Fae Quotes "It's not just my past. It's my present. For a long time I forgot what I am to humans. I am a monster." (Raging Fae) "I can be more powerful than all other Fae. Everyone will kneel at my feet. There will be no more Dark and no more Light. There will be only me." (Death Didn't Become Him) "My strength is unmatched. I shall reign as queen and you shall all tremble before my power." (Flesh and Blood) "You know, one day we will get past women stabbing each other in the back and clawing each other's eyes out for a guy." (Faes Wide Shut) "You bitches are witches." (Adventures in Fae-bysitting) "My father was most certainly dark, but what if he was a monster? What does that make me?" (Caged Fae) "I will reign as he did. For I am his daughter. Together we will bridle the masses and ride them to victory. Even death will fear us. Only I will choose who lives." (The Ceremony) Trivia * Bo finds out in Flesh and Blood that she was named after her grandmother Isabeau, Trick's late wife. * Although she is named after her maternal grandmother, Isabeau, her name is spelled with a "Y": "'Ysabeau', or Bo for short, was born of Fae and is a rarity in their world." – Lost Girl: Prologue. * Bo has a birthmark on her left foot above the heel. * It has been suggested by some fans that "The Wanderer" might be "Odin" of Norse mythology. Another theory is that he may be associated with a Fae version of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse (Conquest, War, Famine, and Death), as "The Wanderer" tarot card is a herald of change like the "Death" tarot card. The Wanderer tarot card is more commonly known as "The Fool", and The Fool is also widely recognized as the protagonist of a story – which has led other fans to believe that Bo, herself, is "The Wanderer", and that it is her Dark Bo alter ego. References Category:Site administration Category:Content Category:Development and Production Category:Seasons Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Fae